For Love of a Friend
by Jill'sBleedingHeart
Summary: What happens when you would do anything for the one you love even if it means risking your life or worse risking his life. For Margaret, an achieved hunter,a baby and a husband were the last things on her mind. Sam/OC
1. Telling Dean, and dealing with it

You know when you get the feeling that something bad has to happen for something good to come out of it, but for the bad thing to happen you have to assure yourself you're doing the right thing and it's for the benefit for you and the ones you love. Trust me when I say bad I mean _**BAD **_like you know it's going to cause some serious mental problems.

_~Flashback~_

_"You know what needs to be done Margaret, I got my orders and now you have yours you must comply with God's will, this will help Sam lean towards the angels and away from the demons. This is his salvation, his redemption, his only assurance into Heaven." _yeah right, I'm not so sure God had a say in anything anymore, and I hate it when people call me by my full name.

_"Cas are you nuts? I __**cannot do **__what you're asking me to do, it's not right and you know it." hopefully I can get through to him though I don't think it helped my case to call him crazy._

_"I don't understand the comparison to the mentally disabled, God's will is not something to be taken lightly if that's what you meant."_ It was like talking to a brick wall.

_"Cas stop please, God has nothing to do with this, he hasn't had to do with anything pertaining to our lives for a long time and you know this." _He needs to know that his "superiors" have resorted to lying to only get what they want.

_"No _Margaret_ you need to understand that I was given strict orders to undermine any blasphemy you say to not obey the angels don't lie when it comes to orders, I received these from Uriel and he received them from the Archangels who received them from God. " _I wanted him to see the truth but it felt like telling a kid that Santa doesn't exist.

_"Alright then Cas, that's all I needed to hear but tell them I need time, a lot of it."_

_"How much time?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice._

_"Well Cas', If I'm going to make it happen, and I'm hoping I can, I am going to need weeks, months, maybe even years." _I can't believe I'm discussing this so calmly. What the hell is wrong with me?

_"I'm sorry _Margaret_ the deadline is in two weeks." _Oh two weeks that's enough time. Wait 2 WEEKS!

_"Okay I don't know how things work up there but down here it takes at least 9 months Cas!"_

I can't have a kid in two weeks, unless I steal one, do the angels want me to do that instead?

_"I meant that you have 2 weeks to conceive the child but it is a special pregnancy the angels require so you will only be pregnant for a month instead of the average nine." _What the hell is a special pregnancy?

_"Cas' won't that mean it will be premature and die?" _Do they know what happens to those women?

_"_Margaret_ after you have conceived this child I will come to you and age the process so you will be pregnant nine months but it will be sped up to only a month." _Any woman who is infertile would kill to be in my position to have an angel come to you and tell you that by some miracle you're going to conceive a child. But I don't want this, especially when the baby's father is an abomination of heaven and disliked by angels.

_" And there is only one condition," _Jesus Christ! The angels are setting conditions so that I can have a kid? Doesn't it just take a guy, a girl ,and a bed? What happened to that?

_"This child __**cannot**__, and I do mean it with the best intentions, __**cannot**_ _be born out of wedlock." _That's it I'm not doing this shit anymore! I'm not going to fucking do that!

_"Cas I can't marry Sam! It's bad enough that I have to explain to him that were going to have a kid but marriage is for life Cas!" he seemed unfazed by my outburst._

_"If this child is conceived out of wedlock Sam's salvation in to Heaven will be decimated and both of you will go to Hell." he stated, his face stoic. _Well I can't let this happen to Sam it'll ruin Dean for sure this time I can't let them do this to him. Oh God! I hate that the angels play hardball as much as the demons do.

_~EndFlashback~_

And that's how I ended up here at Bobby's house. After I awoke from that _nightmare _I bought a one-way ticket to South Dakota and have been staying here ever since. Bobby has kindly opened up a room for me in his house while the boys go off hunting, and then come back here.

I just can't believe it happened, I didn't see it coming but I feel like I should've. From the beginning I knew I could only count on the only person who went through the same awkwardness, Dean. Sam's isn't much help because he went off hunting some supposed dangerous demon business he had to "take care of."

He asked me to stay here because he needs someone to"keep a look out," he's been using that excuse for weeks, like he doesn't want me to go with him for some reason . Anyways back to my problem I need to talk to Dean about this _situation_ maybe he'll know what to do, though I doubt Castiel wanted the same from him.

This is good he's outside and alone, Bobby left I think_._

_Well then hurry it up dumb-ass._

I walked out the back door to find Dean under his precious baby fixin' her up, again. I swear to God he loves that car more than his life, but then again it's been in his family for like 3 decades and it's in still good running condition.

_Come on Mags it's now or never stop being such a wuss, _chimed my inner monologue, damn even in my head I'm messed up as hell.

"Dean we need to talk." There I said it, I might as well not beat around the bush. It was total silence from underneath the chevy except the occasional noises his tools made working to bring the Impala back to it's norm. He didn't say anything for 5 whole minutes.

"Cas invaded your dreams right, and he asked you to do something that you'd never do in a million years." I couldn't really respond to that he's right. Kinda makes me wonder what Castiel asked of him, he never actually specified as to what more of he won't stop doing it.

"Dean, look, I just need an answer, please I'm begging you I've no idea what to do, I feel like I'm all alone on this one." I pleaded hoping he had the perfect solution to get around this. Still no response for another minute, until he got out from underneath the car and gave me a stern look on his face that says "you're not the only one you know."

"Listen to me okay you're not alone, alright? I'm tellin' you now don't go for it okay. The angels are just trying to use you like they tried with me got it?" He doesn't get it either.

"Did the angels threaten you with sending Sam to the Pit on purpose?" his tools suddenly stopped moving and he got out from underneath the car. He looked pissed.

"They said what?" his voice boomed.

"I'm sorry Dean but that's how it went, Cas said that if I didn't do it Sam couldn't get into heaven and he'd be thrown straight into the pit!" I nearly screamed hoping he'd understand.

"Cas asked you to do something for heaven? What the hell do the angels want from you so bad they'll chuck Sam in the pit?" I feel like a little kid being yelled at for something they didn't do, his words hurt though he doesn't trust me I might as well be a demon to him. A single tear ran down the side of my cheek, my thoughts hesitant to tell him the truth.

"A baby Dean, they want me to have a baby."

**Bum, bum ,bum,bum! Anyways thanks for reading my story I will update weekly every Friday so keep on the look out for new chapters!**  
><strong>-Gloriouswondergirl42<strong>

**p.s: please review! and if you don't know how to do it just press that cute button on the bottom of the page that says ''Review this Story'' Thank you! Kisses Muah : )**


	2. Where do we go from here?

**okay new chapter this week it's going to get better trust me and I would really appreciate if you guys can review tell me what you think please, thanks. **

**Oh and I do not own any of the Supernatural characters they belong to Eric Kripke thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Why would the angels want a baby from you?" he said though gritted teeth. <em>God, his words cut through me like knives.<em>

"Not just me Dean, who do you think the baby's father is?" His face suddenly turned pale white.

"No! They can't, they can't do that that's sick!" he denied it further and further.

"I know it is Dean, but I have a 2 week deadline starting from today." I couldn't hold back the tears back now it hurt too much. I hid my face in my hands to not show him weakness.

I mean when do you see a hunter cry? I just felt Dean's arms enclose around me and I wrapped mine around him. I needed someone and my "best friend" was out of town on "business". I just let myself cry silently on his shirt which was now tear-stained.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam's angry voice disrupted the moment. I turned around to meet his now anger-filled eyes,

"Sam, I thought you were in Nebraska?" Dean reluctantly let go of me and I released my hold on him and faced Sam wiping the tears away with my sleeve.

"I was, but Bobby called me back said the demon nest moved not but a few miles from here and he was going to send Dean instead. I just got here." I could tell he was going to yell at me for this later, but who cares all that matters is that he's here and I need to have a real long- a **very long** conversation with him. Suddenly Dean spoke up,

"Bobby isn't even here, when the hell did he call you and why the hell didn't he say something?" _there was obviously something Sam wasn't telling us._

"Bobby called me an hour ago and he decided to go by himself saying that Dean and Mags needed time for themselves." He was clearly no letting this go. I decided to interrupt him there before he went into details.

"Yeah right,'' Dean chided still not trusting his brother.

"Sam" I called to interrupt Dean"I need to talk to you about something really really important." I tried to explain as best as I could about how serious the situation I've gotten myself into.

"Fine"he said flatly"My room, now." and walked away.

Like a gold retriever I obeyed and walked silently behind him. I felt a hand on my arm then,

"Mags wait, you and I haven't finished this conversation yet and trust me we are going to finish it." He looked at Sam's retreating figure then back at me.

"Just hold him off for a while and I'll do what I can." I knew I could count on Dean for this. I'm glad I went to him first.

"Thanks Dean, I'll try my best." he let go of me and I walked in the house to Sam's room.

_~ sam's room ~_

I waited 'til the door was closed before I was gonna say anything when he cut-me off.

"Stop Mags I know what you're trying to say, Anna came to see me." Whoa, what the hell just happened?

"What do you mean you know what I'm talking about I haven't said anything yet." what the hell was he playing at?

"I know about everything, about Cas and the dream, the things he asked of you, hell I even know what your response to him was." Was he some kind of mind-reader now what the hell? How did he know... unless... no they couldn't have, impossible.

"How the hell would you know about any of that? It happened when you were gone on that goose chase." He seemed a little bothered when I mention that trip.

"Because my response was the same, Anna asked of me the same thing and she came to me in the same dream, let me guess you're in a hospital and you're trying to ask questions but everybody ignores you, like you're not there."

"Wait, Anna came to you in a dream? When?"

"The night before I left I dozed off for a few seconds and then she appeared with heaven's latest idea to ruin us somehow." _that was the same night I got here, damn those angels could've at least told me that Sam knew._

''I was in that hospital and everybody ignored me, to the point where I almost considered the possibility that I might have been dead. I collapsed on one of the waiting room chairs when Anna appeared in front of me dressed as a nurse.'' _I couldn't help but wonder why it was the same dream. _

''As soon as I saw her I knew they were up to something but I couldn't figure out what or why. She then gave this hour long sermon about what was going to happen to my soul after the epic battle between Michael and Lucifer.''_Well at least she spoke to him as a friend unlike Castiel who was barking orders at me like if I was another little soldier. _

''Then she told me about the only option I had left, she asked me if there was anyone in the world I could trust with my life that wasn't Dean or Bobby, and the only person I could think of was you Mags no one else.'' _I have to admit I was a bit surprised to know he trusted me before anyone else, even Dean._I grabbed his face with both my hands and made him look at me.

"This is very important Sam, what exactly did you tell her?'' At this point I was willing to do anything to save Sam's soul.

He was my best friend practically my everything I've known him since he was a freshman in high school. Although he was only there for a few weeks we still kept in contact, I gave him my address and he wrote to me from wherever he was. A big reason why became close friends is because my father was a hunter too, and both of our dads were on a hunt together.

''I told her that I would do it that I'd marry you and have that kid they wanted.'' he looked down at his feet almost ashamed at the thought roping me into this just because he wants to save his soul.

I let go of his face and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, he seemed shocked at first then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

''I just want to you to know Sam that I would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep you in one piece.'' I whispered on the nape of his neck. I let go of him but he still had his hold on me I looked up at his face and watched him as he slowly lent down to capture my lips with his. The kiss, that first kiss between us was the one that said everything, the one that said, ''I love you.''

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for this week until next Friday just please I'm begging you review my story and hater reviews are welcome those are actually my favorite. So I'll see ya'll next week okay?<br>Ya'll come back now you hear?**


	3. Author's Note

_**OK, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday :( I've been busy with school but I promise to put up the chapter tomorrow on Sunday I have family over and not a lot of time so tomorrow ok?**_  
><em><strong>-Gloriouswondergirl42 <strong>_


	4. The Wedding of a Lifetime, I Think

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>I'm walking down the aisle more happier than I have ever been even though I'm marrying my best friend I shouldn't be here I shouldn't be feeling this but I can't help it. I would have been more excited had Dean not told me about his plans while I was getting ready in the ladies room.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_I look at the girl in the mirror and who I see is not me and she doesn't resemble me at all. Her once stringy brown hair now looked like chocolate curls cascading down to her back and framed her face, half put up, and held up by a small tiara. Her stoic brown eyes had different shades of green speckles and gray shadows behind them, now that she was seeing them under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. _

_Her facial features were accentuated with the little bit of make up she could buy at the nearest five and dime, a little eyeliner here, some mascara there and a smudge of lipstick not wanting to smear his lips when they kiss at the altar the priest had set up at the last minute. It was only a day since they agreed to cater to the angels' wishes and Sam had spent the entire afternoon looking for a priest or a reverend, pastor, wizard, whatever to marry them on a short notice._

_I was putting on the last bit of mascara when Dean bursts in practically tearing the door down and scaring the crap out of me making me jump and poke the applier in my my eye,_

_"Maggs! You were supposed to hold him off until I came up with another way! This wedding is a stupid idea and you need to call it off right now!" He screamed as I gently massaged my eye where the applier poked me, whilst trying not to smear the mascara._

_"Dean I meant to say something but I haven't had the time or head to talk to you about this. I've changed my mind, I want this to happen, I want to marry him and have the kid that they want Dean." The words protruded from my mouth before I even had a chance to explain._

_"Like hell you are Maggs! The angels just want another excuse to hold the apocalypse over our heads! Now you are going to go in there and call off this stupid arrangement." He spit the last words at me like venom from a cobra, and frankly I was getting sick and tired of it._

_I turned to face him, shoulders squared and my head held high, I wasn't going to let him put me down on MY wedding day._

_"We BOTH agreed to this Dean! It wasn't just me, Sam said yes to Anna first I just gave Cass a nod and that was it. At first, I admit, I did not want this and I was completely against it and that's when I came to you, for help! I didn't think I could go through with it but I feel like I can now." I felt stupid for saying it. I felt like a child being scolded._

_"oh you 'feel' like you can now? Listen to yourself Margaret if you do what they want they're still going to screw you over, just tell 'em to shove off and to leave you alone! They'll go away eventually, trust me." Oh great here we go again mister expert here, and I hate it when he calls me by my full name._

_"Oh and like that's worked for you marvelously," I waved my hand over in the shape of an arc," listen to me Dean you know for a fact that saying no the angels does not guarantee a great ending, and neither does saying yes," I stopped him before he interrupted me," But at least there's a chance, there's a chance that if I do go through with this Sam can be saved and that's all I really want even if I have to burn in hell for it." _

_He stood there with awed look on his face for a few seconds before he regained his composure. He walked up to me and got so close to my face our noses were practically touching._

_"All right I'll play ball, let's do this your way and let the dice roll because if I even hear a whisper that the angels have something else in mind to do with that kid I'm putting all of us in the car and I'm driving us off a cliff, because I will not stand to see Sam burn in the pit." I had never, in my life, heard someone speak with so much conviction in their voice it scared me s**less._

_He turned around and left without so much as a ''good luck'' or something. It's not like I'm about to marry his brother or anything._

_~End Flashback~_

And that's how I ended here walking down the aisle looking into Sam's steady gaze at me I looked down at my 'wedding dress' the cutest white dress I could find at the five and dime, I look back up and suddenly I'm at the altar standing next to Sam, God I can never pay attention to where I'm going.

I look into is face and I see that his smile is gone and a frown had taken it's place.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." I tuned the priest out and leaned over to Sam.

"Sam what's wrong are you okay?" I whispered concernedly, the frown disappears but he doesn't say anything.

"For these two, who hold each other with the utmost respect..." well that didn't get anywhere, maybe he doesn't want to do this anymore, maybe he changed his mind.

"Sam please, tell me what you're thinking I want to know." I pleaded with the effort of getting an answer.

"Not now, Kat we'll talk when we get to Bobby's."

Oh my god, he used my middle name, he's pissed about something but he's trying not to be pissed about it.

"And in the eyes of the lord, who will watch over them and guide them..." I'm not having this he has to tell me.

"No Sam, this isn't how it works. We're going to be married so that means you have to tell me everything even if I don't like it." I whisper that last part almost too loudly.

"Now turn to your partner and place the ring on each other's ring finger of your left hand. Sam repeat after me," I looked into his face and all I could see was how emotionless his expression is as he placed the gold band he bought with another one of his fake credit cards on my finger. I think it was under the name of a Lenny Killmister the thought of that brought a small smile to my face. But it was soon replaced by a serious expression.

" In the name of God" he repeated.

"I Sam Winchester,"

" take Margaret Katherine Pearce,"

"to be my wife, to have and to hold"

"to love and to cherish"

"with all of her strengths and weaknesses"

"along with my strengths and weaknesses"

"From this day forward"

"for better, for worse"

"for richer, for poorer"

"in sickness and health"

" 'til death do us part"

When he said ' 'til death do us part ' he gave me the most serious look, like if he was committing to something other than this.

"And now Margaret repeat after me..."

"In the name of God,"

"I Margaret Katherine Pearce"

"take Sam Winchester "

"to be my husband, to have and to hold"

"to love and to cherish"

"with all of his strengths and weaknesses"

"along with my strengths and weaknesses"

"from this day forward, for better or worse"

"for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health"

" 'til death do us part." and to let him know that I am dead serious I added a last part that interrupted the priest before he said anything. I looked at him with a stoic look on my face,

"that is my solemn vow." the priest looked at me confused and a little bit intimidated before continuing.

"By the power vested in me, by the State of Kansas, I hereby pronounce you man and wife." he paused for what seemed like dramatic effect.

"You may now kiss the bride." he finished with a small smile on his lips.

He grasped my chin in what looked like a gentle lovingly hold, but only I felt the strength behind this ''act of love'' I almost winced at the pain but I'm a hunter dammit. Hunter's don't cry, my father taught me that.

He leaned so close to my lips it appeared that we were kissing but all he did as whisper something that brought a chill down my spine and he spoke so low and closely our his lips grazed.

"I heard everything." A quick kiss and that was it.

* * *

><p><strong>OK guys I'm sorry it's late I know I said Sunday but I had family over this weekend and it as super busy and I still have a term paper to rite so that's it 'til this Friday which I promise I will put up another chapter cool? Review please? <strong>


	5. The Honeymooners, Wait What?

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's character's only my own.**

It would be a major understatement if I said that the ride home was awkwardly awkward. He managed to ''acquire'' a car, a silver 2008 Toyota Camry, I was completely against it and I've always complained about his taste in cars.

We were driving to Bobby's in complete silence but the tension was so thick I could stab it. I didn't know what to say but I had to say something.

" Sam we need to talk "

" Shut up, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. "

" Well if not now when, listen what you heard in the bathroom between me and Dean was nothing. I don't have any intention of going with any of his ridiculous plans. " He starts laughing, and it wasn't even a normal laugh it's one of those laughs that scare you because you know there's some hidden meaning to it.

" Sam can you stop laughing and tell me why you are doing it in the first place? "

" I'm laughing because I just realized how much Dean intervenes in my life, " he starts ticking off fingers, " when I went to Stanford and tried to leave this life for good, when I went with Ruby to try to help save him from the pit, when I developed my addiction to demon blood, when he and Bobby went behind my back and trapped me in his basement, and now trying to stop me from impregnating you. "

When he said that last part it made me shiver in such a way, like if I was about to do something wrong like become a serial killer or something, weird.

" No I'm not going to take it anymore, he needs to learn to let me live my life, and make my own decisions I'm not 14 anymore. "

He swerved off the freeway and took the nearest exit,

" What are you doing, this isn't the way to Bobby's where are you going? " I was starting to get really nervous and scared. A whole bunch of scary scenarios were playing through my head, all of them ended up with me pregnant, Dean angry, and Sam dead.

" We're not going to Bobby's, we're going to our honeymoon. "

" What are you talking about we don't have time for a honeymoon! "

" Well we'll make time." and that was the end of it.

Valentine, Nebraska. Population? 2,820. We stayed in some place called the Fountain Inn Motel, the room wasn't that bad it was the " Lover's Suite. " The room was in a gloomy basement, the carpets were very shoddy, the bathroom not pretty at all, old and worn, you know the usual for a hunter.

Sam had checked us in under the names of Lenny and Sarah Killmister. We were walking to the room were I stopped him before he put the key in the door.

" You do know that if we do this there's no going back right? Things'll change? We won't be the same." I pointed to the both of us back and forth.

I was trying to get him to see reason, but by the looks of it my persuasion skills needed a little practice. He opened the door and pushed me inside, _well so much for a good start_.

He put our stuff in the corner and went in the bathroom. He was in there for a while which gave me time to think to myself.

I was thinking about what was my life going to be like as a mom, and it was starting to look nice. For some reason I knew I was going to be a mother by this age. I thought that by now I would have actually have like three kids, I mean I'm only 24 and I've got my whole life ahead of me, technically, but this type of job does shorten your lifespan, and then that depends on how much of a good hunter you are. Then I remembered that I was sort of a mother at a young age.

My mother died when I was 11, and my brother Damon was 7. She was driving us to Florida to take us to Disneyland for the first time in our lives. She was tired of my dad trying to get us to start hunting at an early age and she thought we needed to do something that any other child would do at our age. Damon was in his booster seat and I was in the passenger seat in front of him, that's probably how he survived, and I survived because my mother saw the 18-wheeler coming and put herself in front of me.

I was supposed to be killed by the air bag deploying but it hit my mother instead, severed her vertebrae in three different places. She was in a vegetable state, officially brain dead, but my father held out hoping she'd wake up. On the day before my twelfth birthday the doctor pulled the plug and she died in her sleep peacefully. It tore my father up he couldn't live without her, he needed her for everything.

Then he started hunting recklessly going and killing whatever supernatural being he saw. Eventually being a hunter caught up with him, he was working a case in Colorado where there were spouses being killed by their partners. A siren poisoned him with her singing he eventually went mad believing the siren was my mother, and when she tried to convince him to kill us so that they could be happy again he snapped out of her trance and tried to kill her, but by then it was too late.

I was only Fifteen by then and Damon was eleven, the age I was when my mother died. It had been several years since I met Sam and I wrote to him about everything, he replied telling me to stay there that he would come and get me and my brother hotwiring some car near by, because he wouldn't dare take Dean's Impala, he'd kill all of us. I remember reading it and laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.

I replied to him back hoping it would get there in time, telling him he needn't come get me that I had money and a place to stay. He sent me a package afterwards with a note attached to it saying that these new cellular devices were for easier communication. I remember it like it was yesterday he sent me a Sanyo SCP-5300 it was the very first camera phone.

I looked at my watch and realized Sam's been in the bathroom, for over twenty minutes. What the hell could he be doing in there for that long? I walk over to the bathroom door and knocked three times but go no response.

" Sam are you okay? What are you doing in there? Please come out." complete and total silence. I went to my jacket to get my lock picking kit, also given to me by Sam, but saw that it wasn't there. So I improvised, I grabbed two bobby pins out of my hair and picked the lock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Sam slumped over the toilet seat hugging it for dear life. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Hey there you are Missus Wichessster I wass looking for you " He was slurring his words and in his hand was a flask I walked over to him and grabbed it before he took another drink and opened the lid. It smelled like Polar Bears, one part vodka one part chilled peppermint schnapps. Dean did always say he was a happy drunk.

" Oh Sam come on let's get you to bed. " I grabbed his left arm and tried, I repeat tried, to put it over my head. But that was easier said than done. Anyways I finally managed to get him up and started half-dragging, half-carrying him to the bed.

" No come on you and me, we haf lot'ss to doo we don't haf time to sleepp " Oh my God he's not really serious is he? I'm not sleeping with him like this, hell no!

" Sam for the love of God look at you what the hell happened in there? " I laid him on the bed and started taking his shirt off, now don't say anything, Dean told me if this ever happened to take his shirt off let him sleep and then give him a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray in the morning.

" Oh that, I got nervuss, and sscared, so I drank a little of whatevur Dean gave me before the weddin to calm my nervess. But he sed only to drink a little, oopss. " and then he proceeded to laugh like if he new that was going to be the last time he did. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down with him.

" Sstay with me Kat I don wanna be alone, jus lay with me right here. " I have to admit I do feel bad seeing him like this and it pegged my ego down. The guy you love has to drink himself drunk just to spend the night with you, _great_.

I looked at him, smoothed some stray bangs from his face and couldn't help but love him.

" You know I would never leave you Sam, no matter how much you anger me or irritate me, I will always be there for you. Just like you were always there for me when I needed you. " I leaned over and pecked him on the lips, it wasn't much but he reeked of alcohol and I can't kiss him like that. I don't think he heard me though his mouth opened and all I heard were soft snores.

So there I was laying in a dirty bed in some shabby motel in a podunk town, but I was in my husband's arms and that's all that mattered.

So much for a honeymoon.

**Ok girls that's it for this week sorry it's a long one, almost 2,000 words! I know but trust me it was worth writing it. Til next Friday ladies have a great weekend.**


	6. Pork Sandwiches, & Overdue Talks

**I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

I awoke around six thirty in the morning. Sam was dead asleep in my arms and there was no way I was waking him up from that slumber. I gently unwrapped myself from him and made my way to the bathroom with my toiletries bag and cleaned myself up a little bit then I went to the little kitchen, _or if you could call it_ _that_, a small counter and four burners.

I opened the small fridge there and nothing but a couple of cheap bottles of alcohol and several bottles of water and what looked like something you'd see in a science lab. There was a little menu of a "complimentary breakfast" on the table but all there was on that menu was "bran cereal" and "eggs on white" which I have no idea what it meant.

So I quietly got the car keys from Sam's pocket, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving and then drove to the nearest supermarket. I noticed on my way to the store a bunch of posters and banners about an upcoming election.

When I arrived at the market, I grabbed the ingredients necessary for that greasy-pork sandwich, and for the American Dream breakfast: pancakes,scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and coffee. I paid for my groceries and drove back to the motel thinking Sam was awake by now it's already seven thirty, but when I opened the door he was still asleep so I quietly got to working on that greasy sandwich and the breakfast.

I got several pans out one for the pork, one for the sauce, and one for the onion, garlic, chipotle powder, and vinegar. Once I got everything ready I smeared the buns with mayonnaise and stuffed as much pork as I could between them I then grabbed the dirtiest ash-tray I could find at the motel and laid the sandwich on it then left it near Sam so he could get a nice whiff of it.

Sure enough a few minutes later he opened his eyes and started sniffing around and as soon as the smell of the sandwich entered his nostrils he leapt up and sped to the bathroom like if there was a vampire chasing him.(W_hich has happened before_)

It was hilarious, then it wasn't so funny when I had to tune out the noises emanating from the bathroom to concentrate on making breakfast otherwise I'd definitely lose my appetite. He spent quite a while in there and by the time he came out I was done cooking, and had laid his plate out ready to eat. He walked to his chair in a silence that kind of made you wonder what the hell he was thinking in his giant head.

I walked towards him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and put his plate in front of him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, are you feeling alright?" I asked with the cutest smile I could give. He gave a short almost silent grunt before responding. I grabbed a plate and started piling on the pancakes, _I love pancakes._

"Umm, good morning to you too," he shook his head briefly before continuing," I wanted to say thank you for everything and I also wanted to apologize for the things I said and did last night. I was acting stupid and I don't want you to have to ever see that side of me ever again." I game him a small smile and squeezed his hand gently letting him now that I'm not mad at him.

"Sam I was never mad at you so you don't have to apologize, you explained to me your behavior and I understood completely why you did what you did." I wasn't going to let him hate himself for something stupid because when he "self-hates" he does stupid-irrational things: like drink demon blood, abandon his bother, and release Lucifer from his cage in Hell, or so Dean says.

You know there was a giant list Dean gave me of "What to Watch Out in Sammy. It was more of a "How to Take Care Of" list like he was going on vacation and he was leaving his dog behind to be baby-sitted or something. Not that Sam is a dog, but, you know what I mean.

"I know what I said Kat and like I said I want to thank you." He was a broken record now.

"Thank me for what Sam, I'm your wife now things are different I told you. And I'm willing to accept those changes. The question is are you?" At this point I was looking at him in the eyes trying to get my point across.

He quickly leaned over and kissed me slowly but gently, kind of like a celebrity kisses it's number one fan, but sweeter because it had come from him my best friend. He pulled back almost too soon and had grin on his face.

"I do." He said before going back to his plate all the while never letting go of my hand. And that's how we ate neither of us willing to let go of the other one's hand while eating breakfast almost like a competition but a friendly one. On occasion he would play with the ring on my finger, like he was assuring himself that all of this was real. And he's lucky I'm right-handed otherwise the silence between us would have been awkward, but it felt normal for us to be quiet with the only noises coming from us eating.

He finished first got up, finally let go of my hand and went over to the sink to start washing his plate, where I stopped him before he even picked up the sponge.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I wanted to wash the dishes I needed to keep my mind occupied while I delayed the inevitable talk that would make all of this between us awkward.

"I'm going to wash the dishes?" He looked at me confused. I took the dirty plate from him and placed it back in the sink before leading him back to his chair.

"It's ok I'll take care of it, sit down, we need to talk." He was staring at me like I had a monkey on my face at this point.

"What talk? I thought we talked about everything." I knew he wouldn't know what I was trying to tell him.

"Sam," I emphasized," 'The Talk," I put up quotation marks with my fingers.

"Oh," he looked at down," Oh! I see what you mean now. Yeah okay we can talk."

I finished with my plate and placed it in the sink and started scrubbing off the grease from the sausage and the syrup from the pancakes. _I love pancakes._

" Look I know it's not going to be easy and I really wish it was, but we need to sort ourselves out before we go any further Sam." I waited silently for his response.

"What do you mean 'sort ourselves out'?" I turned back to scrubbing off this stubborn egg stain.

"I mean about how we feel about each other Sam, about how we're going to make this work because I feel being rushed into this commitment didn't give us enough time to really find out our 'feelings' for 'us' and what to do now that we're married." I finished my little speech with an exasperated sigh, now cleaning the pans I dirtied for the sandwich.

All I heard was the scrape of Sam's chair then, a pair of huge arms wrapping themselves around my waist, his lips at my ear.

"From the moment you came back from wherever you went, I never had a doubt about who I was going to marry. I thanked God every night before I slept that he brought you back in my life and I prayed that the moment would come where I could leave this life finally and settle down with you somewhere safe where nothing could harm us." he started to sway me a little almost like he was listening to a slow song in his head and we were dancing.

"Of course when Jessica died you were there to fill the missing void in my heart and although I loved her as well I now carry her in my heart as something that happened and it's kept in the past. And I honestly believe now that she could never make me happy as you could, as vibrant, or as loved. Then there were a bunch of obstacles that got in my way: Ruby, demons, Lucifer, the Apocalypse." He paused briefly gauging my reaction.

"But no matter what I went through all I could think was coming back to you and seeing your smile listen to you sing because I love the way you sing and all I could do was wait patiently, you have no idea how frustrating that was. Then when I finally got this opportunity I jumped on it there was no way in hell I was going to pass this up, to be with you finally. So I made up this fake goose chase to actually find something very important and didn't have a chance to give you."

He quickly removed a small black box from his pocket. He opened it slowly almost testing my patience but the curiosity got the better of me and I greedily swiped the box from his hands and opened it while he chuckled at my antics. The ring was beautiful: a thin-platinum band with two diamond-crusted hearts surrounding the jewel itself, I was breathless I couldn't believe this ring was what this fuss was about.

"Sam," I breathed out,"it's beautiful, it's gorgeous , it's magnificent! I bumbled out like a stuttering idiot. I was taken aback I didn't know what to do, all I could do was stutter. "Sam I don't know what to say." he chuckled some more while removing the beautiful ring from it's case.

"You don't have to say anything babe, this is long overdue I should have done this a long time ago here," he placed the ring on my finger next to the wedding ring he bought. "there see, perfect fit. I love you Kat and I will always love you, no matter what." I was overwhelmed with too many emotions: happiness, elation, confusion, loyalty, but the greatest emotion I felt was love, pure and utter love.

I turned around instantly putting my lips to his savoring each and every second. I wound my arms up his chest to his neck and weaving my fingers in his hair, all the while taking quick breaths between kisses. And before our kisses became more passionate he pulled away gently then placing small kisses on my forehead.

He gave me one last gentle kiss, before pulling away completely. He was about to turn around and walk away before I pulled him back and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you too Sam, and nothing can change that." He held me real tight and burying his nose in my hair memorizing my sent like if this was going to be the last time he saw me.

"I would do anything for you Kat and I would never, ever let anything happen to you. I would die before I let anything happen to you, especially since our predicament." He briefly glanced down at my stomach before looking back up. I grabbed his hand placed it directly over my womb where the baby would be.

"When this happens Sam we're going to be more then ready that I can assure you. And I would protect it no matter the cost, you know that." I took my free hand and placed it on his cheek, giving him a small smile.

"I know babe I would never let anything happen and I'm going to make sure of it, even if I it comes to the worst you and the baby are what's most important to me and I would die for the both of you. Just remember that if anything does happen to me, you know what to do and I need you to promise me that if worse comes to worse I can trust you to do it." He was looking at me with that serious look on his face again. But I knew what he meant, and there was only one thing I could say.

"I promise if worse comes to worse, I'll take the baby and run never looking back. I swear." This was important to him as it was to me. I kissed him but it wasn't a soft kiss like the one before, it was a full blown passionate kiss that only led to other things...And with that kiss sealed my fate, committing me to something I'd later regret. But it didn't matter now, none of it did.

**Hey! Sorry it's late and overdue but I've had a lot going on for me between school, and work and family I haven't had the time to breathe but everything is fine right now so I got a little brake and here it is. Again I apologize for not updating earlier but I promise to do it more frequently. Thank you for your patience. See ya next week!**

**p.s: if you want to see a picture of the ring come back in a week and a half, I'm still trying to work it out.**


	7. Sweet love and Vacations

**Sorry it took so long I was debating whether I should write it a certain way or not. I hope you guys like it please review.**

** -SilverFlame12020**

* * *

><p>Now I knew for sure I was in love with him. Last night was the first time we made love and it was beyond amazing. It wasn't my first time with me being a nomad and all, but hell it sure was the best I ever had. He was strong and yet gentle at the same time, it was a feeling of utter bliss I never thought I could achieve. This must feel like to be in love then.<p>

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in the arms of my best friend, the love of my life. I gave a quick peck on the lips before he stirred and looked down at me with the most loving look on his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Winchester did you sleep well last night?" he asked playfully.

I teased him back," I slept _very_ well last night Mr. Winchester, thank you for asking."

I leaned over like I was about to kiss him again but jumped from the bed to the bathroom covering my self with the sheets and leaving him with nothing. All I could say was how _amazing_ he looks with nothing on.

"That is not fair Kat, you can't just leave me with nothing!" he protested.

" Watch me." Ha! Overruled by a girl.

I closed the door and started cleaning myself up before walking out in a worn AC/DC t-shirt, jeans, a jacket and converse shoes. Sam was waiting for me to get out before quickly closing the door behind me and turning the shower on. I walked outside to get the newspaper when the front page caught my eye.

Headlines read: _**O'Donnell's Mysterious Death Leaves Raymond Running Unopposed**_. _Mysterious death? What the hell?_ This was a random town Sam picked for our "honeymoon" there's no possible way this could be "our thing."

I skimmed most of the article 'til they talk about the way he died,

_On September 25, 2010 at 10 PM screams were heard at the Trade Winds Motel room 13M where Mayoral candidate Cormac O'Donnell was found dead, although authorities have not yet determined cause of death, there was a dagger protruding from his forehead and a strange symbol carved on his torso._

_ Police suspect he was the victim of the violent, Devil-worshiping cult who have been arrested several times for practicing their rituals at the Smith Falls State Park, 18 miles East of Valentine, known as **Manus Perdiotonem** or the Hands of Destruction._

_ Their leader, Andrei Gheorghe, is of Romanian descent and known for violently practice of the occult and has been arrested several times for Destruction of state property, grave desecration, assault and battery, vandalism, manslaughter, rape, arson and now murder charges. Andrei was last seen...**Article continues on next page.**_

I didn't bother to continue reading the article I've read enough, but the name, Andrei Gheorghe, seemed eerily familiar to me and I had absolutely no idea why, reading his name in the paper ran chills up my spine. I looked to the next page hoping to see a picture of him at least, but nothing, not even a sketch drawing.

I waited patiently for Sam to come out of the bathroom to relay the story to him. He came out dressed in the usual: shirt, over-shirt, tan suede jacket, jeans, and his boots.

He noticed the concentrated look on my face, "Babe what are you looking at that needs all of your focus on?,"

I didn't hear him at first, too focused on what the article said about the victim, _A dagger protruding from his forehead and a strange symbol carved on his torso. Isn't that a witch's mark?_

I finally noticed he was waving his hand in front of my face breaking my concentration.

"Huh? What did you ask me? I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry babe." I looked over to him noticing how his stomach growled in hunger. Remembering I hadn't prepared breakfast for the morning.

"Crap, I forgot about breakfast! I was going to run to the store before you came out and I got distracted with the article, look at this babe it sounds like our sort of thing." I handed him the newspaper and he read aloud all that I had just read. He paused for a moment trying to figure our next move.

"It does sound like our sort of thing or," he looked down at the paper again," It's this Gheorghe guy pretending he's a witch and had something against O'Donnell and killed him." I had and indecisive look about me not sure if it was true or not.

"Yeah you're probably right honey, but his name seems strangely familiar to me I don't know I still think we should check it out." It wouldn't hurt to investigate a little. I looked over to him and noticed he was extremely agitated.

"No, we're not investigating anything we're not doing anything we're supposed to be on vacation, this happens every time we try to take a break from it all. Some how, some way it manages to find its way to us! I'm not letting it, ignore it Kat enjoy our honeymoon." I had to admit he was right, every time we ever tried t do something like this there was always a case to work something going on, preventing us from enjoying what very little leisure time we can afford.

"Alright Sam whatever you say, come on let's go get something to eat I'm starving" I really was starving it felt like the bottom of my stomach was cold and empty.

He walked over to her and held her for a couple seconds to his chest.

"Thank you" he whispered softly into her hair and gave her a quick kiss before heading out to the Camry, to go into town.

As they were driving to the small town she saw again and again the posters of Drusilla Raymond's upcoming election, and in the back of her head she knew why the name Andrei Gheorghe seemed familiar to her, she just wasn't ready to admit to herself or anyone yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger I know I'm sorry but there will be more coming very very soon sorry that's all I can do for now. Please Review! : )<strong>

** -SilverFlame12020**


	8. EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi girls, or to those of you still reading/following, I'm very sorry I put this on an unannounced hiatus I have no idea where the hell my head went. I have a plan, if there are some of you still following and reading this I'm pretty sure you can tell it's crap I'm 20 now and that was 19 year old me writing and it sucks, so I've decided to re-write the whole thing but keep the same basic plot-line, I'll just change the details and dialogue around it, what I feel like needs to be changed.

If you feel like it's something you would like to see please leave me a comment or send me a PM I'm open to suggestions and ideas. I have changed my username again, but this will be my permanent one I will not be changing it again for the foreseeable future. Please like I said leave a comment or send me a message it's okay :) and Thank you for those of you who still read it and put up with my absence, I know I can be a bitch sometimes.


	9. AN: Revised Story Update

Okay so this is the plot summary for the revision of _For Love of a Friend_, I kept the same idea because it was something I thought it  
>was one direction I thought the show could go, if I had my way. Let me know what you think, I really want to write this one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Zachariah gets the orders from the Archangels that the General that will lead the army on Earth after the big prize fight, the man  
>that will watch over the humans and guide them through the post-apocalyptic mess is none other than the spawn of Lucifer's vessel, Sam. It was written that the son of the vessel of Lucifer will be taken as a vessel himself for the guardian angel, Azariah who will be trained by Michael to lead Heaven's army and guide the people to paradise. Michael can then return and reign over heaven as God anew.<p>

Zachariah lies to the boys, to Evie and Cas that the child must be born to save Sam's soul after the prize fight so that Sam can wait for them in heaven while Lucifer rots in the box. But Zachariah knows that the only way Sam can leave the cage is if a really strong angel can pull him out and he hates both brothers enough to never allow that to happen, this is their punishment for all the hell they gave him.

He didn't see it as revenge, he saw it as justice and told himself that God would understand, he would do no wrong.


End file.
